Cake Love
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Sasuke decides to bake a cake for him. However, it doesn't turn out the way he planned. And no one said that was a bad thing. One-Shot SasuNaru. WARNING: Yaoi, Lemon, Cake Prep


**Happy Birthday Naruto!**

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

Sasuke made his way pass the many shops, glad he had already chosen the perfect gift for his blond love. He knew that a lot of people were buying things for their Hokage, but he wanted to select the best one. He smiled as the thought of Naruto's smiling face popped in his head. Naruto was going to love his gift. Sasuke suddenly stopped and turned to face a shop he hadn't stepped foot in since he was seven. It was a cake shop. Sasuke wasn't a fan of sweets so only went there to pick something up for his mother. He glanced down at the bag he was carrying then looked back up at the small shop. Taking a few steps forward, Sasuke entered the shop.

"Hello Uchiha-san," the shopkeeper said. She bowed. "Looking for a cake for Rokudaime-sama?" Sasuke nodded. "We have several that he may like." She began to move along the counters where the cakes were displayed. "This one is vanilla with orange frosting. It is a simple cake and I can add any saying you wish. We also have chocolate, marble, red velvet, maple, pumpkin, and even lemon cake. If you want, you can select the cake's flavor, frosting color and flavor, and anything you want on it and I can have it done in an hour."

"Hm…" Sasuke said. "I'll have to think about that."

"We are open for another three hours," the woman said. "And we open at eight tomorrow." Sasuke simply nodded. He looked at each cake option, but he couldn't find the once he wanted. "If you don't see what you want, you could always make it yourself. I don't mind selling you some supplies."

Sasuke blinked and began to picture Naruto's reaction to receiving a cake that Sasuke made himself. The smile on Naruto's face caused Sasuke's heart to skip a beat. He nodded, his face slightly red.

The shopkeeper smiled. "Then follow me." She opened a small door and allowed Sasuke behind the counter. She led him towards the kitchen and she grabbed a cake recipe book from above the large refrigerator. She held it out towards Sasuke who took it carefully. "Whatever cake you want to make should be in there. Look through it and let me know which one you'd like to make. I can sell you anything you need and if I don't have it, you should be able to find it at the supermarket."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sasuke flipped through the book until he landed on a certain page. He pointed to the picture. "Can I change it?"

The shopkeeper looked at the picture and she instantly knew what Sasuke wanted to do. "Yes it can." She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write down some stuff. She passed it to Sasuke. "That should help you." The two of them went over how to make the cake. Once Sasuke was satisfied, he picked up the pieces of paper he had used to copy the recipe as well as the drawings the shopkeeper had made. She escorted him out of the kitchen and back towards the door of the shop."If you have anymore questions, just ask."

"Thank you." Sasuke bowed and left.

"I hope everything goes well," the shopkeeper said. The bell above her door went off and she turned to her next customer.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke cursed. "Stupid cake, I hate you." He had flour all over his shirt and the floor didn't look any better. He had already thrown out four bowls of cake batter and a burnt cake. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He glanced at the bowl he was currently working on. The shopkeeper's face popped in his mind but he shook his head. Sasuke wasn't going to let a cake get the better of him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Sasuke took it off and throw it on the floor. He would have to pick it up later. He glances at the recipe once more and began to make the cake batter. Only a few minutes later, Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke spun around and tried to hide the bowl behind him. "Nothing."

Naruto looked around. "Either you're trying to make a cake or a batter bomb went off here. And I've never heard of someone using flour, eggs, and lemon juice?" Naruto looked at the bottle in confusion. Then realization hit. "A lemon cake?"

Sasuke nodded. "I wanted to make something both of us could enjoy. I'm not a big fan of cake but when Mother made lemon cake, I always ate it. I wanted to share that with you."

Naruto smiled. "Then let's make it together." He stepped towards the dining room. He took off his robes and hat, placing them safely on a chair. He looked back at Sasuke before he removed his shirt. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not getting that shirt covered in flour." He walked into the kitchen and took out a clean bowl. "Ready?" Sasuke nodded. The two began to remake the batter. Naruto stopped the raven a few times to correct how he was doing something. Sasuke gladly accepted Naruto's help as he didn't want to fail again. His pride was on the line. Once the batter was done, Sasuke told Naruto to close his eyes. Naruto did so since he knew that Sasuke wanted to surprise him with something. Sasuke grabbed the orange food coloring and added a few drops to the batter. He mixed it quickly before pouring the batter into the pan the shopkeeper had lent him. He carefully placed it in the oven and set the timer.

"You can open your eyes now," Sasuke said.

"Do you need help making the frosting?" Naruto asked, not looking at the oven. Sasuke nodded. "Ok." They started on the frosting. Sasuke made sure to separate the frosting into four bowls. Naruto wondered why the man needed so many bowls of frosting but he didn't ask. Once the frosting was done, Sasuke told Naruto that he should go take a shower. Naruto only agreed after Sasuke said he'd clean up the kitchen. When Naruto was gone, Sasuke added one of three different colors of food color to each bowl, leaving only one white. He finished in time for the timer to go off. He quickly frosted the cake before putting it in the fridge. He then grabbed one of the failed cake batters and threw it into the oven. He didn't want Naruto to know he was done. While that one was baking, he began to clean up.

Naruto came down to find Sasuke almost done cleaning. "Is the cake done?" Sasuke pretended not to know and that's when Naruto smelt it. He ran towards the oven, opened the door and quickly pulled out the now burnt cake. "Dammit. I should have made sure you set the timer correctly. This oven tenders to cook things faster than it's supposed to." He glanced at Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down. "It's fine. I'll just buy you a cake." He made to go towards the door, but Naruto stopped him.

"It's alright Sasuke," Naruto said. "I really don't need a cake. The thought is what counts."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto sighed. He didn't like seeing his husband so sad. Not wanting Sasuke to feel too bad, Naruto made his way towards a bowl of frosting. He stuck a finger into the white frosting and brought it to his lips. He picked the frosting off and smiled. "At least the frosting came out great." He scooped up some frosting on a finger and held it out towards Sasuke. "Here, try some."

Sasuke smirked. He grabbed the finger and put it in his mouth. Feeling Sasuke's tongue on his finger caused Naruto to blush. He shuddered as he saw the lust in those black eyes that were staring at him. Sasuke soon pulled back. "We can't let the frosting go to waste." He grabbed Naruto's hand and dunked it into the frosting before bringing to to mis mouth. Naruto quicking pulled him hand away, frosting flying off and landing on Sasuke's chest.

Silence filled the room as Naruto realized that doing that hadn't been the smartest thing to do. Sasuke hated getting dirty and to have something so sugary on his body wasn't good no matter how small it was. "I'll get something to clean that." Naruto made a move to grab a towel, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Lick it off," Sasuke said. Naruto blinked before the command registered in his head. He blushed before staring at the drop of frosting. It was beginning to slide down Sasuke's chest. Naruto leaned down and did as Sasuke ordered. The shudder that went through Sasuke's body made Naruto grin.

"Did you like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Do like me licking your body?" He pressed his body against the other's. "I think we've found something to do with the frosting." Naruto scooped up some frosting and brought it to his mouth. "It tastes really good." He then kissed Sasuke. Sasuke kissed back, loving the taste of Naruto's lips. Naruto pulled back before Sasuke could stick his tongue down Naruto's throat. "Not yet Sasuke. I still want my gift." His free hand went to Sasuke's clothed member that was creating a very prominent bulge in his pants. He slipped his hand inside of Sasuke's pants, pulling the member out. Sasuke assisted the blond by pulling down his pants and boxers. Naruto then moved his frosting covered hand to Sasuke's cock, coating it in frosting. He moved it up and down, making sure to squeeze it just the way Sasuke loved it. He then dropped to his knees. Sasuke's eyes managed to widen before Naruto took the cock into his mouth. Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto began to suck and lick. Once the frosting was gone, he pulled back. "Delicious." Sasuke growled and moved a hand to the back of Naruto's head. He tried to push the blond towards his cock, but Naruto kept himself solid. "Not yet Sasuke. There's still frosting left." Once again Naruto grabbed the frosting and brought it to Sasuke's cock. He sucked a few seconds longer than before but still pulled back. He didn't want Sasuke to cum yet. Naruto went to grab more frosting but Sasuke grabbed the bowl first. He dipped his entire hand into the frosting and shoved his fingers at Naruto's mouth.

"Lick them clean," Sasuke ordered. And Naruto did so. Sasuke then shoved Naruto to the ground, pinning him to the floor.

"Teme!' Naruto yelled. His head had banged off the floor. "That hurt." He glanced at Sasuke and gulped. Sasuke now had his sharingan activated. Before he could say anything, Sasuke removed the pants Naruto had put on after his shower. He then placed a finger at Naruto's entrance. Naruto flinched as Sasuke pressed the finger inside of him. Sasuke then did something Naruto hadn't expected. He grabbed the bowl of frosting and dumped the rest of it on Naruto's chest. Sasuke then added a second finger. Naruto let out a yelp as Sasuke began to scissor them. As Sasuke worked his fingers back and forth, he moved his free hand over Naruto's body spreading the frosting. He then leaned done and licked at it. Naruto moaned. Sasuke's tongue was giving him so much pleasure. Sasuke scrapped some of the frosting towards Naruto's cock before he took it into his mouth. Naruto let out a cry as Sasuke added a third finger. Sasuke moved the fingers in and out of Naruto's hole as he sucked at his new treat. "E-enough! Sasuke, please. Put it in me."

Sasuke smirked. He pulled back and removed his fingers. Naruto frowned and glared at Sasuke. Then he let out a scream of pleasure. Sasuke had slammed his cock right into his prostate without the slightest hesitation. "Oh Kami-sama yes!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sped up, pounded Naruto into the floor. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him even deeper inside himself. He began to move against Sasuke, his own member rubbing against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke moved a hand towards Naruto's member. His thrusts matched the movement of his hand. A few minutes later, Naruto let out another cry as he came. He squeezed Sasuke tightly, allowing Sasuke to continue to thrust until the raven also came. They panted, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto then blushed as he realized that Sasuke was still hard.

Sasuke smirked before leaning down and kissing his lover. "We're not done yet. There are still three other bowls of frosting." Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't worry Dobe. I'll make sure you come as many times as you want." Without another word, Sasuke began to move.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto blinked as he became aware that they were no longer in the kitchen. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he knew it had to have been sometime during round five. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. He heard a splash of water. It was then that Naruto found out where they were.

"The frosting left us sticky," Sasuke said. "So I thought we could use a shower."

"It's not just the frosting that made us sticky," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smirked. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," Sasuke said. He handed the soap to Naruto who began to wash his body. They finished their shower quickly, both wanting to get some sleep. Sasuke helped Naruto get to their bed. Once the blond was in bed, Sasuke excused himself saying he had to pee. He came back a minute later with a hand behind his back. He walked over the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry I didn't give this to you sooner." He showed Naruto the box. "Happy Birthday Naruto."

Naruto took the box and opened it. He gasped. Inside was a necklace in the shape of the Uchiha symbol. Engraved on the symbol was 'S+N.' Naruto smiled. "It's beautiful."

"That's not all," Sasuke said. "Open it." Naruto raised an eyebrow before he carefully pried the necklace open. Inside the locket was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto standing side by side at their wedding. The other spot was left empty. "I left it blank so that you can put whatever picture you want it there."

"I love it Sasuke," Naruto said. He kissed Sasuke. He then carefully closed the locket and that was when he saw it. On the back was the Uzumaki symbol. He looked at Sasuke. "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too."

"Hold me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Always." He got under the covers and pulled Naruto into his arms. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sasuke followed after only a few minutes later.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto awoke first and made his way downstairs. He wanted an omelet and opened the refrigerator to get some eggs only to see something orange. He carefully rook it out and set it down on the counter. He took in what it was and ran back upstairs. Seeing Sasuke waking up, Naruto jumped onto the bed. "Sasuke!' He hugged Sasuke. "It's perfect!" Sasuke gave Naruto a confused look. "The cake! I love it!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're welcome. Now, lets go get some breakfast."

"Sure," Naruto said. "But I'm cooking."

Sasuke simply nodded and followed after his husband. He sat down while Naruto made eggs. Naruto quickly ate his eggs before he ran back upstairs. Sasuke wondered what he was doing when Naruto came back down with a camera. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before Naruto began to take pictures of the cake. The cake was in the shape of a fox head and decorated as such. It looked a bit like Kurama in his fox form. The smile on Naruto's face told Sasuke that he had made the right decision. His mind drifted off to the memories of yesterday and he began to wonder if he could convince Naruto that a cake was needed at least once a week. He glanced at the blond who was still taking pictures. Sasuke smiled. 'Guess I like cake after all."


End file.
